In The Bar
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: Ch. 4: "Those are some nice pants you're wearing Sakura, they fit you like a glove. But you know what? They'd look better on my floor."
1. Chapter 1

In The Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Dedication: To Sakushika who wanted another sakura and shikamaru one shot. Sorry it took so long, school and finals and everything and I happened to not have any ideas._

_Notes: Well this might turn into a one shot…story? All being involved in a bar of some sort, if you want a specific couple leave it in your review or message me. Ideas are also welcome._

_Warning: They are drunk so they are a little OOC, and there is a lot (for me) of cussing I guess so you have been warned. So no flames please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was a very busy girl these days. She was virtually always at the hospital and when she wasn't there she was training her ass off. The night was a cool one, not overly cold but cool, and the sky was painted black and dotted with diamonds. The streets were empty seeing as it was Tuesday night and a rather late hour at that. Sakura turned the cover and her ears were assaulted with the yelling, clinging of glasses, and cheering of drunken Leaf Village Shinobi.

How in the hell had Shikamaru managed to convince her to spend her valuable time at this hellhole?

Oh yes now she remembered! He had cornered her in her office at the hospital, her wooden desk bumping into the backs of her thighs, and preceded to ravish her with the door unlocked and the window opened a crack. Shikamaru was a sneaky one, him sneaking in there without her hearing or sensing a damn thing. Damn him. Sakura shivered at the memory that was the last time she had seen him and that was the last time they had been intimate together, and that had been a week ago. It was partly her fault though. She could have gotten off word earlier to spend some time with her boyfriend of seven months, but they were on to something big at the hospital and she wanted to stay as long as she could so she could help. Sakura sighed before various images of Shikamaru flooded her mind.

Shikamaru sprawled out lazily under his favorite tree cloud watching, where they had ended up making love a couple of times. Sakura gave a small smile at the memory. Shikamaru peacefully asleep after a long night of _activities_ strands of his black hair falling across his face. He was so cute when he was asleep. Black eyes full of lusty fire staring intently at her before he finally decided to take her wherever they were, usually. Heat pooled in her stomach at the thought of last time.

His large hands groping any and all skin they came in contact with as he striped her of her nurse outfit. Those delicious eyes staring at her causing her to squirm with need. The deep-throated growl he gave in her ear when she came. The way he teased her until she was almost a puddle of mush and was screaming and begging. He may be the laziest ninja in the Leaf Village, hell maybe anywhere, but he was the total opposite in bed. Tugging open the bar doors her pale blue green eyes searched for the funny hairstyle of her boyfriend. She hadn't spotted him, but heard Ino's obnoxious giggling somewhere near the front of the bar.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura greeted looking around for Shikamaru, but not seeing him. Ino tore her ear away from Kiba's dirty whispers and turned to look at her from her seat in Kiba's lap.

"Forehead girl," The blond snapped back. Kiba leaned forward and gave Ino's ear a lick making her stop and shiver before swatting her away. He gave a deep bark of laughter and turned to start conversing with Naruto.

"Where's Shikamaru?" She took the empty seat next to Ino and Kiba.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not his baby sitter! We may be on the same team, but that doesn't mean I keep him on a leash. At least not like this one," The blond nodded her head towards Kiba who had turned his attention back to her at the word 'leash'. Kiba gave a low growl and pinned her hands to his chest with only one of his hands to his chest before bringing his face a breath away from hers.

"You do **not** have me on a leash woman," Ino's blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he barred his teeth and roughly kissed and nipped her lips, practically pinning her down on the bar as he did so. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at the couple, she had known that was going to happen, it happens all the time. Looking around she spotted Naruto and Hinata on the other side of the now heatedly making out Kiba and Ino.

"Hi ya Sakura-chan!" His smile was bright, but his blue eyes were a little hazy. Sakura giggled into her hand before greeting him with a smile and a small wave.

"Hi Naruto," On the other side of him Hinata gave her a shy smile causing Sakura to do the same.

"Hey do you know where- ah!" A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her making her jump in surprise. A deep chuckle ran in her ears and puffs of hot air tickled them as he began to speak making her stiffen.

"Did you miss me Sakura?" The way he said her name was orgasmic, sending hot sparks of need down the rosette haired woman's spine.

"Sneaky bastard you," Sakura cursed twisting her head around to look at her lover. His dark brown almost black hair was in its usual style, but apiece or two had fallen and were not tickling the skin of his chin and neck. Shikamaru's cheeks were tinted a light pink, barely noticeable, indicating how much he had been drinking. His breath smelled a bit of sake, and his black eyes were staring to take on a hazy look. Shikamaru was buzzed and apparently horny as one of his large warm hands was rubbing circles on the top of one of her thighs, very near a place that was craving his attention.

"No I didn't miss you, ass. I've only been here for a couple minutes," Sakura defiantly turned her head away from her lovers smoldering orbs.

"Aw now that's not nice Sakura," He nudged her thigh with his knee. "Out of my seat troublesome woman and you two," Shikamaru turned his attention to the still making out couple, "get a room," Ino detached her lips long enough to speak to Shikamaru.

"Shut the hell up Pineapple Head. You know you and Forehead are going to fuck tonight," Shikamaru chuckled and sent a dark look to Sakura.

"So?" Ino chocked on her own spit, Shikamaru was never this bold, at least not around her. It must be the alcohol.

"Well then you can't talk," Ino gasped as Kiba bit her neck; she whirled on him, blond hair flicking the bartender as he walked by. "Stop distracting me when I'm yelling at someone asshole," Ino poked him in his chest while he glared at her.

"I can do whatever the hell I want woman," The pair started bickering loudly. Shikarmaru sat down in his now empty seat and looked at his girlfriend who was seated next to him sipping at her cup of sake he had brought for her.

"Come on over here grumpy," Shikamaru patted his leg invitingly while giving her a smug smirk. Sakura ignored him instead staring straight ahead as if he wasn't even there. "Aw are you going to be like that tonight?" Sakura continued to ignore him. His hand slid from her knew to the inside of her thigh. Sakura shifted trying to move away from his hand that was slowly moving higher, teasing her.

"Sit on me lap Sakura,"

"No,"

"Ok then," Shikamaru removed his hand that had been cupping her. She squirmed rubbing her skirt-clad legs together in want, but not allowing herself to do anything about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour passed and the sexual tension was palpable between the two. A pair of black eyes roamed her body continuously making everything ache wherever his eyes landed. Her skin felt like it was one fire; she needed to be touched by him now. Enough is enough she decided as she smoothly stood up and turned towards her lover. Shikamaru's smug smirk broke out onto his handsome face once again, as she slowly seated herself in his lap. Shaw was charting in dangerous territory now. He laid a cheek against her bare shoulder and began to give her back butterfly kissed. Sakura moved so she could bury her head in his neck and moan quietly when he forcibly turned her to sit the way she had been.

"I need you to sit straight," His voice lazily drawled in her ear. Shikamaru showered the side of her neck with light kisses and she started to rub her legs together. One hand had a tight grip on her hip, long fingers fishing around under the hem of her skirt for the skin of her stomach. His hand slid slowly underneath her shirt splaying out across her stomach; her skin suddenly felt cold because his hands were now the fire. His other hand was trailing up the outer part of her thigh and back down to her knee. He kept going higher and higher getting closer and closer to the ache that needed to be solved.

"You ok Sakura?" Shikamaru whispered against her ear bringing his hand up her skirt. She was breathless gripping his pants pushing her hips towards his hand so he was cupping her once again. He chuckled and started to slip into her panties when he slid his hand back out again, Sakura allowed herself to breathe.

"Shika-kun…" She pouted trying to move her hips but he held them firmly in place.

"You don't deserve anything. You ignored me half the night and I haven't seen you for a week, and that was after the fun we had at your office," Shikamaru mock pouted and turned away from his lover. She whined and started to softly suckle his exposed neck.

"Shika-kun that's not nice," She whispered in his ear.

"You weren't exactly nice tonight either pinky," Sakura bristled at the lame nickname, while he laughed and took a chug of his sake. He stood up nearly knocking her on her bottom while waving goodbye to their friends. "Come on Sakura," Shikamaru dragged them trough the bar and into the cold night air. Sakura jumped in from of him once they were a good distance away from the bar.

"Please Shika I need you," Sakura pulled on the buttons to his vest popping open two before he stopped her.

"You don't deserve anything," He stated once again and continued walking. Sakura chased after him.

"Shikamaru!" She stomped her foot annoyed that he was being difficult. "I demand that you take me right now!"…She had drunk _way_ to much sake tonight; she was only this loose lipped when she had too much to drink. Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards her and grin on his face.

"What did you say?"

"Umm nothing?" He chuckled and practically ran up to her.

"Oh no you said something. I believe it was along the lines of 'take me now'," He stepped closer grabbing her chin and tilting her head so he could kiss her, but didn't and just held her there like he was going to. "Not going to happen pinky,"

"Damn it Shikamaru! Take me right now or…or…I'll have to pleasure myself," Her face now held a wicked grin. She knew he hated her saying that because it made him feel like he wasn't going his job. She worked her hand up towards her covered breast when her arms where roughly snatched and she was pinned to an alley wall.

"That's my job," He tore at the buttons of her shirt and ripped it from her body. The cold night air came in contact with her heated skin and she shivered goose bumps covering her top half of her body. Shikamaru lifted her off the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"You haven't been a very good girl tonight Sakura," She whimpered and nodded as he bestowed her body with his touch. "Now you're in trouble," This time her shiver wasn't from the cold but from what she had in store from her dark haired lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go! I hope you enjoyed the first one shot in the 'In The Bar' series. Tell me what you think and feel free to request away. It doesn't have to just be Sakura and some other guy either. It can be Hinata, TenTen, or Ino. _

_By the way the Ino/Kiba part was fun to write. : _

_Thanks for reading and please drop a review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!_


	2. Petite Pink Haired Monster

In The Bar II: Garra and Sakura

Disclaimer: Check chapter one 

_Dedication: This is one of al2010's requests_

_Notes: Thanks for my two reviewers (sweatdrops) and as for the rest of you who aren't don't be shy! I love reviews, but I think after I write a Neji/Sakura one shot for al2010 then this little series is going to end. But have no fear I will write more one shots!_

_Warnings: A drunken Garra, his funny siblings, and a sexually frustrated Sakura. No flames please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was supposed to be his sanctuary…well sort of. How much could a bar be a sanctuary for _anyone?_ It was noisy and smelled disgusting, like sweat and stale beer, the worst combination possible. And on top of the noise and smell there were passed out drunkards everywhere making finding an appropriate seat very difficult, more difficult than it should have been really.

Loud, drunk cheering interrupted his thoughts on the stupid bar that he had _stupidly_ dragged himself to in hopes of getting **her** out of his brain, and the obnoxious cheering was actually helping somewhat. Standing up to his full height that was just above six feet or so, which happened to piss his brother off to no end the short little sad man that he was, Garra strode over to the bar and took a seat. The cheering continued yet he ignored it in favor of ordering a drink, a _strong_ drink, before allowing himself to immense himself in his thoughts once again.

He had had to come here because the petite pink _monster_ was _everywhere!_ She was around every corner and he was becoming paranoid. He couldn't get rid of her, and no matter what his conscience said about him actually **liking **her presence he would not, could not, bring himself to believe it. He was the Kazekage of Suna for kami sake! He should **not** _like_- whoa wait a minute he does _not _**like** her, what the hell?!

The bartender sat down his drink in front of him with a loud _thunk_ and Garra took a large grateful gulp of the drink. His vision became hazy for a moment; he had never been a big drinker. His peripheral vision caught a snag of pink and the redhead choked spitting out the rest of the drink that wasn't swallowed. She was here too!? He whipped around searching for the woman, but found nothing. Growling low in his throat he grabbed a napkin and whipped his wet mouth and chin, taking a longer gulp this time he slammed the cup down and took in a deep breath.

Why could he not get her out of his mind? It shouldn't be this hard! She was just a girl, I mean come on his sister was a girl…at least he _thought_ she was a girl, and he could get Temari out of his head without even trying! What was so different about this girl? Maybe it was because she had pink hair…that had to be it. Yeah it was because she had pink hair and pink was an obnoxious color, but it looked so nice on her- oh no it didn't. Garra shook his head running his long wiry fingers through short red hair, this girl was annoying and he didn't even really know her. Well damn. He was stumped.

How do you get someone you don't even know to leave you alone? He couldn't just accuse her of stalking him because he had no evidence, except for that she was everywhere he was!

The cheering started once again, and yet he still paid no mind to it until he heard _it._ The twinkling giggle that just sounded so full of happiness and delight and at the same time sounded like she was cheating at something. Turning around once again his trained eyes skimmed the crowd around the back walls, over the bartender, over the large cheering crowd around a small rosette haired woman, over his sister and brother, over all the drunk…wait going back to his sister and brother, what in the world are they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be at dinner with Sakura? Oh shit. Standing in the middle of the cheering drunkards, including his brother and sister, was the petite pink haired monster named Haruno Sakura. Oh the gods hated him didn't it? They just _loved_ to see him suffer didn't they? Well one thing is for sure…

It was not poor Garra's day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura you're a genius! We just made a fortune off of you!" Temari shouted counting and recounting the money in her hands. Sakura gave her a bright smile and stuffed her money into her jeans pocket.

"I say we buy a round of drinks to celebrate!" Sakura looked around for three open seats but found nothing except for the ones up at the bar next to a redhead with a nice butt…wait wasn't that Garra? "Hey isn't that Garra?" Her slim pale finger pointed to said redhead.

"Ha-ha Garra here? Please that boy doesn't drink and even if he did he couldn't hold his drink. At least not like I can," Kankuro boasted holding up his cup of sake and downing it quickly for show. Temari smacked him across the back of the head causing the purple painted faced man to choke.

"You're an idiot and it is Garra," Temari dragged Kankuro by the ear towards their little brother with Sakura trailing behind them. Garra was slouched over the bar clutching onto his drink for dear life, his cheeks tinted pink and eyes drooped with a hazy look in them.

"Hey little brother!" Kankuro greeted giving him a hard slap on the back, the redhead shot upwards looking alarmed. He spotted Kankuro and relaxed back onto the bar.

"ey," Garra mumbled lifting his head high enough to take another swig of his drink. Kankuro gave a sharp burst of laughter and bent over to hold his knees.

"He's plastered! Ow!" He rubbed his head where Temari had hit him again.

"Garra," Temari bent down so she whispered in his ear. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope, I'm f-fine," He said in a breathy voice as though he was about to fall asleep.

"Oh man you are **so** drunk ha-ha!" This time it was Sakura who hit him over the head.

"Shut the hell up Kankuro. Maybe one of you should take him home," There was silence between the four while Temari and Kankuro stared at each other, they seemed to be making a silent decision.

"How about you take him home for us? You know where we live and it really isn't that far away. And besides, me and Kankuro are just getting the night started!" The two siblings laughed and called for a round of drinks.

Sakura stood frozen her brain a whirl of ideas before a large smile broke out onto her face.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow," She slung one of Garra's arms around her neck and balanced his much taller body against her side. She maneuvered both of them through the maze of drunk civilians and shinobi and took off towards Garra's house as quite as the night itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Garra awoke he was tied to the bed and void of his blue and white Kazekage robes and undershirt. Along with his missing articles of clothes were his shoes and all his weapons; his gourd was nowhere to be seen. He cursed tugging on the restraints around his wrists and ankles. He was never going drinking again, because this is what happened! He got caught by the enemy ninja or worse…his fan girls. A shudder ran through his half naked body and he tugged, harder this time, at the restraints but it was no use, he was stuck.

Light footsteps were heard down the hall and were coming closer. Light flooded into the room, his room he realized eventually, and nearly blinded him.

"Shut the lights woman," He figured it was Temari that had done this to him; it was her revenge for him distributing her bras and panties all around Suna. It really wasn't him who had done it, it was Kankuro, it was always Kankuro but since he didn't stop him she had blamed Garra too.

"Be nice or I won't let you go," A voice cooed in his ear. This _defiantly_ wasn't his sister.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Garra's brain was coming up with various scenarios on how to escape without causing a big scene. Big scenes mean explaining and he really didn't feel like saying he had gotten extremely drunk, passed out, and let his guard down.

"All I want is to have a little…fun," A small pale hand trailed down his chest making him shiver. His captor leaned for him allowing him to see her face.

"Sakura," He growled fighting his restraints again.

"Oh I like how you say my name baby," She straddled his waist and leaned down so she was inches from his face. A grin was evident on her face.

"Sakura," He said once again jerking his face away from hers, but she wasn't having it. She forcibly turned his head back so he was facing her and their breaths mingled.

"Say my name again,"

"If you don't get off me you're going to be sorry,"

"That's not nice Garra-kun," She pouted her lower lips touching his making him jump as electricity shot down his spine. This girl shouldn't have this effect on him.

"I don't care about being _nice_," Garra spat the word nice out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh yes you do, or at least you care about me," Garra tried to keep his facial features under control. She wans't supposed to know about that. "Oh yes I've seen it Garra. Those long looks, the lust radiating off you whenever I walk by. I'm not an idiot like Naruto,"

"You're imaging things Haruno. Now get off me before I make you get off me," She was grinning again looking very pleased with herself.

"Make me,"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," He bucked his hips, which had a completely different reaction than he was hoping for. When he bucked his hips his center made delicious friction against hers causing them both to moan, well he more like growled, rather loudly at the warm pleasure that pooled in their stomachs.

"Do that again," She demanded with her head thrown back. Rosette hair tickled his abs and just above where his pants started. Grainy trendels of sand crept around her half naked torso, she was only in a lacy red bra, and lifted her off him and held her suspended in the air.

"Ah!" Garra managed to free himself and sat up so he was face to face with her.

"Did you really think you could keep me there?" She stayed completely still and stared at him, her lips pouting as she panted. His sand tossed her onto the other side of the bed and held her there. He crawled on top of her and leaned on his elbows, pinning her bottom half with his. Sakura moaned and wiggled beneath him.

"Kiss me Garra," And with that he crushed his lips to hers hungrily devouring them like the yummy treat they were.

His petite pink haired monster was going to learn a lesson she was never going to forget…but that didn't mean she was going to learn from it.


	3. Happy Birthday Nejikun

In The Bar III: Neji/Sakura

Disclaimer: Nada, as in I own nothing 

_Dedication: Once again to al2010_

_Notes: All right this is the last story of this little series unless I have more ideas or something else comes up. Thanks for all the hits (and 3 reviews.)_

_Warnings: An annoying Naruto, a drunken Lee, and a sexy Sakura_

_No flames please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday Neji!" The many people gathered in the bar shouted. Neji's handsome face remained emotionless as he scanned the crowd of ninja. He knew most, if not all of everyone there. There was the occasional stranger who had been unfortunate enough to not know there was a party, a _surprise_ party, being held there in Neji's honor. Neji gave a short nod of thanks before everyone went back to their drinking and shouting at something or other. Naruto gave him a hard slap on the back and glared at him causing the blond to laugh.

"Get that stick out of your ass Neji! It's your birthday man go get drunk," Naruto took a large sloppy drink from his cup for emphasis. "See? I'm almost there!" Neji shook his head at the blond while he dodged everyone and made his way to a quiet corner where he could order a drink and think. As he sat down one question, out of the other million questions, stood out the most in his mind.

Why the hell did he deserve a surprise party now? What was so great about turning 23?

The chaos that was called a party continued for an hour before they allowed him to open his presents, he says _allowed_ but in reality it took an hour before Naruto started whining about Neji opening his presents.

He carefully opened each gift making sure to not rip a piece, he has always opened everything that way, and gave a quite thanks to everyone who had bothered to buy him a gift for his birthday.

Another hour passed as Neji had successfully hidden himself in the shadows of the bar nursing his drink slowly before Naruto had found him and forced him into a drinking game.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Neji downed another shot and his vision blurred; he was only on his second shot damn. Naruto laughed and knocked back another shot slamming the glass down onto the table before eagerly refilling it. The offered Neji a third one and he shook his head, not trusting his ever-steady voice to speak.

"Aw come on," Naruto whined starting to sound kind of drunk. "You can at least do one more! And if you do one more then you get…your ultimate present! Oh gosh I totally forgot!" Naruto stumbled through the crowd to one of the back rooms where he disappeared but not before shouting: "Make sure he does one more!"

Lee happily filled another shot and took it himself (he was beyond drunk now) and gave Neji a funny smile.

"Be yyyyouthful and take another shot!" Lee attempted to do his good guy pose but ended up passing out onto Kiba's shoulder.

"Aw man someone come get Fuzzy Brows off me!"

Neji has wonderful friends doesn't he?

Naruto rushed back out with an even bigger smile than normal on his face. "Did he do a shot?"

"Yes," Neji answered quickly before anyone else could say he hadn't. "Now where is this 'ultimate present'?" Neji had a plan to get the hell out of there.

"Oh yeah come on back here buddy. I know your gonna _love_ it. You do like pink don't you?" Neji stared at his obviously drunk friend.

"Sure,"

Naruto led them to a door, which he quickly opened, and all but shoved Neji inside before slamming the door shut.

"Have fun Neji-kun!" Naruto sang from behind the locked door while walking away.

The room was dimly lit with flickering candles that smelled of cherry blossoms. A couch draped in silk was opposite a small stage.

_They got him a damn stripper_

Neji turned towards the door and was going to use some jutsu on it when he noticed the explosive tags surrounding the door, a paper fan dangled innocently off one of the tags.

"Uchiha," Neji growled before he felt another presence in the small room. He turned around and had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping.

There on the stage was his best wet dream woman. Haruno Sakura. Her long pink hair was dripping over her bare shoulder and pooling on the ground from where she lay on the ground. Her long luscious legs that seemed to go on forever where rested against one another displaying them nicely. Her bosom was having trouble staying inside the deep red corset she had strapped them into. Matching booty panties covered her shapely behind.

"Neji," The rosette haired goddess purred. "I hear it's your birthday," She continued in the same tone. "I wanted to give you something special," Neji took unconscious steps forward and he didn't notice he was that close to the woman until her scent attacked his nostrils. "So what do you say birthday boy? Up for a little…" She leaned forward and gave his lip a slow lick. "Fun?" She murmured when her tongue was back in her own mouth.

"Yes," His hands went to grab her slim waist when she slapped his wrist.

"I get to do the playing tonight Neji-kun," Her small hands brushed against his chest as she directed him to sit himself on the couch. He did so without a word of objection and watched as she slowly sat up, her hair slid behind her back like the silk he was sitting on and ticked the bit of exposed back that he corset didn't reach. She slowly, almost underwater like, got up from her laid out position and sauntered her way over to him.

Straddling his lap she began placing kisses everywhere on his face but his lips. He growled as she merely brushed her lips against his before she tugged on the lip with her pearly whites and gave the lip a quick suck and then let it go with a _pop!_

"So Neji-kun," This woman was going to drive him insane if she kept doing that, saying his name so breathy like, "What do you want to do?" His mush of a brain started to come back to use as a plan came to mind.

"You," Sakura gasped and gave a small seductive smile leaning in so her chest was touching his.

"Oh really?"

"Mmmh," He agreed slowly sneaking his hands up so they could grasp her bottom and they would have if she hadn't sat down on his forearms. This action caused him to do a face planet into her pushed up bosom; her skin was pale and so smooth. She giggled as though he didn't have his face buried in her chest.

"What are you doing-oh," Neji bit the skin just above her breast and sucked until he left his mark. He stared up at her from his position with lustful eyes while she did the same. Quickly slipping his hands out from under her and switched their positions and began loosing the laces to her corset.

Neji was going to have to thank Naruto later, _much_ later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And we are done! Thanks for reading guys and please do review. See at my next one shot! _


	4. A Drinking Game

In The Bar IV: Kiba/Sakura

Disclaimer: Check chapter one

_Dedication: To __SilverSwordAlchemist15, partyrockstar100, Dolphingirl32173, and crazyevilgirl. Hope I didn't miss anyone else that wanted a Kiba/Sakura pairing!_

_Notes: I'm back! (: Sorry it's been so long, but I'm back now! Thanks for all the reviews, but I feel so dumb. I thought no one was suggesting pairings and I go back and look through my reviews and there's a crap load! Smacks head Stupid me. _

_Notes II: I've written other Kiba/Sakura one-shots so go check them out._

_Notes III: Currently I'm not taking requests seeing as there is a lot I still have to do, but when I'm open to them again I'll be sure to say so!_

_Warnings: A verrry drunk Ino, a drunk Sakura, a sexylicious Kiba, and a drinking game with fun bets. (:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura often wondered how the hell she got herself into these situations.

Scratch that. She knew _exactly_ how she got herself into these situations. And it all involved a certain 22-year-old blond that acted like a six year old with large boobs.

Well, that was certainly the nicer way of describing Ino…

Sakura took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled as she mentally went through her day.

She woke up nice and refreshed- well if you called refreshed sticky with sweat and dirt from the intense training the night before. She had been so exhausted that she had plopped into bed and had failed to cleanse herself of the nastiness the night before. So after a super quick shower, which had failed to make her feel clean at all, she ran to the hospital to start her insane work schedule. Ah the joys of being a medic.

After work, sore and sticky, she trudged home looking forward to sinking into a nice hot bubble bath only to find an impatient Ino on her front porch.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Seeing her there could only mean one thing: she wanted to do something. Whether it was clubbing, bar hoping, girls night out, or girls night in, it always involved _doing something._ And doing something required energy that she was severely lacking at the moment.

Barely giving the blond bombshell a glance she strode past her and swiftly unlocked her front door and had it opened and closed in record time. A small smile played on her face as she locked the door, with Ino still outside. Turning around with her arms above her head in a high stretch she was prepared to head towards the bathroom only to come face to face with said blond that was supposed to be outside.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Sakura wanted to rip her hair out. She knew Ino wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted and the only way to avoid the whole situation was to avoid the woman.

But, alas, the Universe was against her today.

"Ancient family secret, but who cares about that. So there's this great new-,"

"Safe it Ino. I'm not going anywhere." Sakura brushed past the blond and tried for the bathroom again.

"Sakura why don't you safe yourself the breath and stop arguing because we both know how this is going to end." Ino had the smuggest smirk on her face as she said this, blue eyes twinkling in delight. Sakura sighed brushing her hair out of the way in order to attempt to stare down her best friend.

"I'm not going and you can't make me." Sakura's smirk was just as haughty as she saw Ino's eyes slit into a fierce glare. Psh, Sakura may not have invented the glare, Sauske could take all the credit for that one, but she damn well perfected it.

A few seconds later Ino's face was alight with a grin.

"Those are fighting words Forehead."

Safe to say she was going to have to double the rent this month in hopes that her manager won't evict her. And hope that it covered all the repairs that she was going to need.

Ugh.

So here she was, seated at the newest bar to join their growing club district. While most clubs were open to everyone, this one was exclusively for Shinobi.

Lifting her glass to signal the bartender she glanced around the spacious bar. So many of her co-workers were there, who wouldn't be when free drinks were advertised, almost every other face that passed she knew. Running her fingers through her pink hair she nodded at the bartender, who sent her a flirtatious smile, she chocked back a mouthful and enjoyed the burn it left as it went down.

"Hehe heyyy Forehead," Ino giggled stumbling over to her, her eyes unfocused. Sakura grunted and took another gulp of her drink; she was going to have to be drunk in order to deal with a drunk Ino.

"Oi, you bedder not be annoying-ignoring me Fathead." Ino poked her forehead for emphasis. She then smiled the smile that all people smile when they are completely shit-faced. "Soooo," she drawled draping herself over the bar, "you gonna get a _man_ tonight Sakura?"

In response Sakura downed the rest of her drink.

…Nope still not drunk enough. Damnit.

"Just 'cuz you forced me to come out doesn't mean I'm gonna whore myself out like _youuu _do." Whoa, was that her voice? Hmm, maybe she was drunker than she thought.

Ino stared at her dully for a moment before sneering, "You're a betch…and a prude. Hehe." Sakura snorted and then waited for the words to process through her foggy brain…she was **not** a prude…she just didn't like most guys because, unlike Ino, she had standards. Standards damnit!

"Shuddup stooped. You're just a…yeah." Holy cow she was drunk. Yessss!

A long stretch of silence came as they both focused on one point in the room and tried not to pass out.

That's what best friends did after all.

A large hand laid itself on Ino's arm and a soft sigh was heard.

"Troublesome woman. I think it's time for you to go home, you're plastered." Ino swung around nearly head-butting Shikamaru's chin before swaying in place.

"Shikamaru, are yooou trying to get me to go home with youu?" She playfully, and utterly drunkenly, hit his arm. He gave her a weird look obviously trying to figure out how much she'd had to drink.

"…Whatever. Let's go. Sakura do you need help getting home?" Ino had plastered herself to his side and was drawing little patterns with her eyes closed looking utterly content.

Well that's weird. Usually Ino was 110 horny when she was drunk.

And then she tried, not very subtly, to put her hand down Shikamaru's pants.

Now THERE was the Ino she knew! Poor Shikamaru's face tinted pink yet he managed to maintain an annoyed expression. Ha-ha, he was in for a long walk home. Ino grinned at him and yelped as he slung her over his shoulder and stuck a hand in his pocket. She giggled and slurred something else, too quietly for Sakura to hear, and winked in her direction. Sakura laughed, probably too loudly but who knew because her world was full of pretty colors right now.

"Nope, no help for me! I'm goud!" Kami, her words felt really heavy and her mouth felt like…gross. Shikamaru was about to protest when someone else interrupted.

"I got her Shikamaru, you go on." Kiba took an empty seat next to Sakura and grinned. "I've been trying to find you all night and now that I have to tell you that you're sexy." His charm was hitting her full blast but she resisted.

"I will not sleep with you Kiba." That one sentence had taken so much concentration she now had a headache. But she was sure there wasn't mush conviction behind it; he was one hot piece of ass as Ino would say.

He seemed to ignore her and now his full attention was on her pants.

"Those are some nice pants you're wearing Sakura, they fit you like a glove. But you know what?" He came close to her, his lips tickling her ear; "They'd look better on my floor." His hand traced the side of her body from her thigh to her shoulder.

Her relationship with Kiba had always been like this. Harmless flirting and sexy teases without actually doing much of anything. Neither had acted upon feelings that these situations ignited but tonight felt different.

Maybe it was because she was really drunk…

And so the night continued like that. But she found that in order to deal with a horny Kiba she couldn't be drunk. Well more like wouldn't because if she did sleep with him she sure as hell wanted to remember it because she'd heard the rumors about him and his skills in bed.

They'd played this weird little game for so long that she wasn't sure when his dirty whisperings had started to send fiery tingles down her spine, or when any part of him touched her electric sparks exploded on site. She wasn't sure when the urge to pounce on him had started. Maybe it was because of his skin-tight shirt, every time he moved she got a tease of what was underneath the pesky cloth. Or maybe it was how riled up he got her without even really touching her.

Damn he was good.

After at least 3 hours of this ridiculously unsatisfying game they were playing she decided to heat it up.

Sakura tilted her head slowly towards him attempting to look at him with what Ino called 'bedroom eyes'.

"Kiba, what would you say to playing a game?" She licked her lips tasting the bitter sake leftover from her multiple drinks hours ago.

"I love challenges." He leered showing his fangs, brown eyes lusty.

"Let's play a drinking game. We bet something before we start and the first one done with 5 shots in a row wins." Her eyes glinted in the dim bar lights. He grinned and started to close the gap between them.

"Are there restrictions to the bets?"

"None." She waved the bartender over and ordered something lighter than sake, after all she didn't want to be drunk if this was going to end the way she wanted it to.

Once each had a line of shots in front of them Kiba turned to her.

"I bet that I can down these five shots faster than you. If I win I get to kiss you," His eyes darted down to her lips and back up, "and if I lose no kiss for you."

Sakura smirked and leaned close. "Deal."

"Go."

The shots didn't burn on the way down like all the other drinks she'd had tonight, but it left a pleasant tingle that if they did this for long enough they would both be drunk.

She slammed her last shot down completely confident that she'd won and turned to Kiba who had a cocky smirk on his face.

Without saying a word he lunged for her, his lips hungry for hers. Teeth and tough assaulted her mouth and she was completely and pleasantly defenseless to the onslaught. His hands held her head in place as he ravished her mouth; teeth nipped at her plump lips and his tongue devoured her own. He broke away suddenly leaving her completely out of breath and flustered.

"Again?"

She nodded unable to say much, but found her words as she thought of what she wanted.

"If I lose you can touch me." She might have laughed at Kiba's shocked face but was much too hot and bothered to do so.

"Where?" He breathed in her eye trying very hard to keep his hands at his sides.

"Anywhere," She mumbled against his lips.

"Ok…go."

She threw the game, only getting down two shots before he'd finished his five and his hands were all over her.

His mouth was greedily attacking hers once more, while one hand was alternating between clutching her hip and cupping her through her pants. The other hand slipped stealthy up her shirt and under her bra where it was now rolling around a hard nipple. She let out a breathy moan nearly melting under his touch. He pinched her nipple and was rewarded with a louder moan and her hands tangling in his hair. He picked her up off her seat and sat her on his lap so she could feel how hot and hard he was for her. Sakura groaned and ground her hips into his wishing their clothes could disappear; or that he would rip them off of her.

He stumbled getting up from the chair and tried to find the nearest exit without disengaging his lips from hers or his hand from her breast. The cool night air was a welcome relief to her heated body that felt like flames were coursing through her veins. Her hand slid under his shirt and touched the sculpted muscles there eliciting a groan of desire from his delicious mouth. She could feel hand seals being done behind her back but paid no attention to them as she sucked the side of Kiba's neck giving him a hickie. He growled and pushed her up against the door to his house, one hand undoing the zipper on her pants and the other swiftly unlocking the door. Barely closing the door properly they stripped each other's clothes off hurriedly leaving them like a trail of cookie crumbs to his bedroom where they spent the rest of the night enjoying the fruits of their drinking game.

If those were the types of bets she would be losing, then Sakura was fully ok with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Out pops another one. Guess I couldn't stay away for long! Hope you enjoyed it and if you guys have any ideas then please do tell me them because I'm running out._

_Please review!_


End file.
